Woke Up Like This
by TheNerdyGirl14
Summary: Gabriella Montez was the Geeky Girl, The Math Genius. In Clover High, she was a nobody. Until one day she wokes up with the most interesting people she met, the East High Wildcats. Will they change her life? Or will she just be miserable with them around? Or maybe she will find her true love. TRAILER UP
1. Trailer

**WOKE UP LIKE THIS**

 **Trailer**

 **There was a normal girl in The Philippines**

 _Shows Gabriella reading a book in her house_

 **She was a Geek, a Nerd, a Nobody**

 _Shows Gabriella being bullied in her school_

 **But one faithful day**

 _Shows Gabriella waking up in her bed, groan,and rolled...next to a boy_

 _Aaahhhhhhhhhh!_

 _Gabriella got up off bed and stands up_

" Who are you? And how many are you? "

 **There were six people in Gabriella's room whom she didn't even know**

" How did you get here? "

 **One Boy caught Gabriella's attention**

" I'm Troy. Troy Bolton. Captain of the East High Wilcats basketball team ' holding out his hand '.

" " Gabriella Montez "

" This is Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi. "

 **It was like love at first sight**

" You like to enroll to my school? " Asked Gabriella

"Yeah, it will be fun! " Said Troy, all six nodded

 **They all went to Clover High School**

 _All of them went inside as a group_

 **But for two of them, its love**

" You're not like the other girls I've met, you're different. " said TroyAs he tucks a stray hair to Gabriella's ear

" Maybe I am, * sigh * but I'm just Gabriella, the geeky Math girl in Clover high " said Gabriella

"No, no you're not " he said as he leans towards Gabriella

 **Will they pass through the obstacles?**

 _Shows Troy being flirted by a cheerleader_

" So Troy, wanna go out tonight? " she flirts trailing a finger up Troy's chest

" Um. .No thanks, I'm busy tonight " said Troy as he quickly walks towards his next class

 **Or will they find love**

 _Shows Troy and Gabriella kissing_

 **Or something bad will happen**

" Gabriella! I'm really sorry!" pleaded Troy

" I HATE YOU! !" screamed Gabriella

" I love yo!" said Troy

 **Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

 _Shows Troy shoot a hoop_

 **Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

 _Shows Gabriella laughing_

 **Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

 _Shows Taylor answering a Math equation_

 **Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

 _Shows Chad talking to Troy_

 **Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans and Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

 _Shows them singing_

 **Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Nielson**

 _Shows Kelsi playing a piano_

 _ **Woke Up Like This**_

 _ **Coming soon**_

 _ **Hows the trailer? Hope you are satisfied! Coming soon hope I can update soon..**_

 _ **Luv ya guyss**_

 _ **Anya^_^**_


	2. Clover High School

Chapter 1 - Clover High School

Gabriella Montez walks up to her school, Clover High. Its was her only available school to attend, since her parents let her be alone in her own house since she was 12.

She was the number 1 most bullied girl in school, because of her math skills and reading skills

"Hello locker, great to see you again" said Gabriella as she walks up to her locker. She spun her combination and start sorting out her books. When she got her books sort out, she shut her locker closed and turned around to come face-to-face with the football captain, Blake Simmons.

" Hey nerdbrain" she winced when she heard her nickname.

"I need you to do my math assignment or my team will get the crap out off you" he threatened as he hold up his math assignment

Blake Simmons wasn't the biggest football captain but he's still really threating and mean.

" Ummm.. ok Blake, I'll just give it to you before Math class" said Gabriella as she took his assignment and started to walk towards homeroom.

As she walks to her homeroom she hears different rumors per second

Hey, I heard she drinks toilet water

Hey, I someone told me her parents died because of her

Hey, she I think is emo

Gabriella winced at the rumors but tried her best to ignore it. She tried to hold back tears, her parents loved her with all her heart but just let her go for her own.

On her way, she saw the janitor of the school.

" Can't stand rumors?" he said

" Yeah, it hurts but I'm still fighting." She said then turned around

" I promise, everything will be a new start tomorrow." He promised her

"What do you me-" she wasn't able to finished cuz when she turned the janitor wasn't there anymore.

'Weird' she thought to herself

When she finally got to her homeroom, she sat down on her desk and put her head on her desk to relax. When she heard the homeroom teacher enter the room, she carried on with her schedule and prayed that school will be over soon.

After school, she went directly home avoiding everyone.

When she got home, she sat down at her couch and relaxed. She was tired of all the people picked on her, her feet was aching, she had a headache and she just wants to be in bed when she's all done with her homework.

After homework, she immediately went upstairs after locking up and without even changing or anything, she went directly to bed and went to sleep.

After a few hours, she woke up.

'Cannot sleep' she thought

She went to her night stand and started to read her 'Romeo and Juliet' book that her father gave her. She loved the book, it was her treasure.

After a few minutes, she fell asleep and drops her book to the ground. But she doesn't know whats going to come in the morning.


	3. Who are you?

Chapter 2- Who are you?

After a night of long sleep, Gabriella has finally woke up! The sun is shining, she felt like everything was perfect.

She can't sit up, her muscles are still re – energizing. She groans and roll over…. Next to a boy.

" AAAAHHHHH!" she screamed, apparently theres not only one boy in the room but, six people all in different genders. They were everywhere. A bushy haired guy laying at the floor next to anAfrican-American girl his age. She was a blonde haired girl and boy lying at her couch and an brown haired girl with her glasses on her desk still sleeping.

But the boy lying next to her caught her attention, he has chestnut colored hair and the most beautiful facial features she's ever seen.

After the long scream, everyone in the room woke up.

She got up with her pillow and looked at everyone in the room, wierded out.

Everyone in the room looked at her like she was crazy.

"Who are you? And how many are you? " she panicked still holding her pillow.

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down! Just calm down!" said bushy-haired boy

"How can I calm down? You're all are strangers to me and in my room!" she exclaimed and started hitting her apparent bedmate

" Hey, hey, hey, stop it!" said as he stole away the pillow away from her and tossed it to the bushy haired boy

She forcefully got the pillows that was still on the bed and exclaimed

" Who are you? How did you ever get here?"

" We don't know! Really!" said the blonde haired girl that's full of pink around her body

" Well at least tell me you names!" Gabriella demands. When she was ready to listen she looked at the boy still sitting on her bed. She got lost in his eyes, they were the most bluest eyes she'd ever seen.

For him on the other hand, he got lost in her chocolate brown eyes. He stood up and stood infront of Gabriella and hold out his hand

" I'm Troy. Troy Bolton. Captain of the East High Wildcats basketball team" he said while holding out his hand

Gabriella sighs " Gabriella Montez" she took his hand and shook it. They both felt sparks that made them jump. They pulled their hands

"Sorry, I think its static electricity" she said

"But may I ask first, where are you from?" she questioned

" Alberquerque, New Mexico. We all go to East High." He stated and she raised an eyebrow. 'How the hell can they come here yo the Philippines when they live in New Mexico' she asked herself

"And where are we exactly?" questioned Troy

"Umm. You're basically half-way around the world.. umm. You're in the Philippines right now." She stated nervous of how they'll react.

"WHAT!?" they shouted

"But wait, where is exactly Philippines?" asked the bushy haired guy while the other african-american girl hit the back of his head.

"You're basically in Asia Chad" she scoffed

" Oh yeah, I knew that." He stated

She scoffed and walked towards Gabriella.

"Taylor McKessie. Captain of the Scholastic Decathlon team in East High" she said as she hold out her hand

"Hey, I'm one too in my school!" she said excited

"Let me introduce you to everyone, thebushy-hairred guy right there 'pointing at him' is Chad Danforth, the Co-captain of the Basketball team with Troy, and also my boyfriend. The two blondes are Sharpay and Ryan Evans, they're twins and co-presidents od the drama club. And last one is Kelsi Nielson our composer of the songs." Stating all of them

"Nice to meet you guys!" said Gabriella happily

" You too!" said them all at once at laughed

"Um.. hey Gabriella. How will we get home?" Troy asked

"Umm. I really don't know, but don't worry I'm the only person in the house" said Gabriella

" You got your phones?" asked Gabriella , they all shook their head

" Lets go downstairs, I want to get to see the whole house" Sharpay said excitedly

They all went down and looked around. They were satisfied. Gabriella smiled but didn't notice Troy was staring at her the whole time.

"Wow! You're house is beautiful right Troy?" Chaid said while looking at Troy

"What? Oh yeah its amazing! " snapping out of his thoughts

" Umm Gabriella, can I talk to you?" said Troy

" Um ok.. see you guys, feel free to eat and watch TV!" she said while Troy pulled her out of her house

TO BE CONTINUED

Review Guyss!

A/N: How is it? I don't own them! Remember that!

They all belong to Disney and MR. K.O.

Try to update tomorrow

Night

Anya ^_^


	4. Enrollment?

Chapter 3 – Enrollment?

As Troy pulled Gabriella out of the housd, he saw a huge, a huge tree house. It reminds him of what he has in Alberquerque.

"Wow. Nice Tree house." Said Troy as he pulled out his hand out of Gabriella's and blushed furiously

"Thanks, my dad built it for me. And its like connected to my balcony upstairs" said Gabriella as she pointed up to her balcony.

"Um.. I need to ask you this." Said Troy seriously

"Umm. Ok ask away" she said

" Um how long do you seriously think that we'll be here?" he asked

" I really don't know and its your choice anyway, if you have your money or your phones you can ask for help. Its fine by me" she said

"Oh. So I guess we can stay here as long as we want?" asked Troy

" Yeah, and I could really use company" she smiled as well as Troy

" So can we go back? I'm really hungry." He asked nervously

"Yeah, you go in the living room while I make our breakfast" she said, he nodded

As they went back, they saw Troy's gang already making breakfast. Taylor in the pan, Chad with toast, Kelsi with the soup, and the Evans making their drinks.

"Wow! You guys are really organized! But you know you didn't have to do this." She exclaimed

"We know, but we wanted to make something special for you as a thank you for letting us stay." Taylor said greatfully

" Yeah, and Troy how long do you think we should stay here?" asked Chad

" As long as we want, Gabi said that its okay for us to stay here" said Troy looking at Gabriella

" YESSS! I could really use a vacation!" said the Evans twins at the same time and giggled

" Oh! How about we enroll to Gabriella's school?" question Taylor excitedly

" You like to enroll to my school?" asked Gabriella

" Yea! It'll be fun!" Troy said, all six nodded

" Umm.. I guess will be okay and it'll be fun too!" she said

" But! First we need to buy some clothes to wear and enroll later!" demanded Sharpay, all nodded

" Yeah but Sharpay, do you mind buying us clothes too? We don't really have our stuff just our empty wallets." Said Troy

" Yeah of course, its on me!" squealed Sharpay

After the fiasco, they all ate breakfast, discuss about some other stuff.

After eating, Gabriella was cleanjng up the table, not noticing Troy looking at her. When she was ready to was the dishes. This happened

" Do you want me to help?" asked Troy

" Uh. No thanks just relax in the lounge and after take a bath so we can start shopping you some clothes" said Gabriella

" Oh, but may I ask? Do you have a boyfriend or something?" asked Troy curiously and gentlemanly

Gabriella was shocked 'Is he flirting with me? Should I be panivking or be surprised at all?' She thought

"Umm. No, I don't. Why do you ask?" she asked curiously

" Ummm. No reason, just wondering" said as he quickly turned and walked fast, embarrassed

'That was weird' Gabriella thought

'That was so embarrassing' Troy thought mentally kicking himself

AFTER washing the dishes and taking a bath. Everyone was ready to enroll and buy some clothes at the mall.

"Umm.. I'll drive okay?" Gabriella clarified, all nodded

Everyone sat in Gabriella's car and for some reason Troy wanted to be on the front /passenger seat.

" Uhh. Taylor? Can I sit at the front? I really want to sit there…" Trot asked as Taylor was sitting at the front

" Gabriella can me and Troy talk for a minute, it won't be long.." asked Taylor, Gabriella nodded. Taylor got up and pulled Troy at the back of the car

"Okay basketball boy? What do you want?" Taylor asked curiously

" Ummm… nothing, I just want to sit at the front!" Troy defended

" Be honest! Do you like her?" she challenged

" Okay! Okay! I admit! I really like her! But don't tell her. Maybe she'll freakout" admitted Troy, Taylor squealed

" I knew it! You do like her!" Taylor exclaimed

" So can I sit at the front?" asked Troy

"Its all yours basketball boy!" exclaimed Taylor

AFTER a few minutes of talking they finally agreed. Troy sat in the front making Taylor sat in the back with her boyfriend.

" So can we go?" asked Gabriella, Troy nodded

ALONG the way, the back seat was so loud, talking about some other things that's they'll buy. While Troy and Gabriella, was so quiet, until Troy broke the silence

"So what school do you go again?" he asked

"Clover High" she said not taking her eyes off the road

" Oh. So…. Are you smart?" he asked, she nodded

"Yeah, I'm the Captain of the Scholastic Decathlon team" she said confidently

WHEN they arrived at the mall, Sharpay squealed of how many stores there are

" AAHHHH! Its amazing!" squealed Sharpay

They went to so many stores, practically all stores that involve shoes, dresses, accessories, and more.

"Come on! One store left! " said Sharpay pushing a cart of shopping bags, while the others have their own carts full of their personal things. While Gabriella only has a bag of clothes and a cup full of starbucks coffee.

"So how do you like it so far?" asked Gabriella to Kelsi

" Its really fun! I love it here! And by the way, you have a nice voice. Do you like to sing some of my songs for a sample?" Asked Kelsi

"Yeah, sure but at home." Gabriella clarified

AFTER shopping. They all agreed that they should enroll to school tomorrow, cause their feet were sore and tired. They went home at 9:00 pm. When they finally got home after a long drive, they all went to their own beds cause Gabriella readied her guest rooms and left them have separate bedrooms. Troy on the other hand, was lucky enough to get Gabriella's room, while Gabriella sleep on the sofa.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Wow! Tiring! Its exactly 10:20 am here in the Philippines

Don't own hsm, they all belong to disney and MR. K.O.

Till then

ANYA^_^


	5. Welcome to Clover High

Chapter 4 – Welcome to Clover High

After a night of long sleep and shopping. Gabriella finally woke up. Her muscles were sore because of the most evil thing to sleep in called the couch. But its called a sacrifice.

"Ouch!" she said referring to her shoulders before stretching

TROY woke up in Gabriella's bed sniffing her scented pillows

"Mmmm… smells like her too" said as he puts his face in Gabriella' pillows

He fixes her bed when he got up and walked down the stairs, just in time seing Gabriella stretch

' _Wow'_ he thought

When Gabriella started walking to the kitchen, she met Troy at the stairs

" Well, good morning!" she said

"Good morning to you too!" he said

"Ready to enroll?" she asked

"Ready as I'll ever be!" he said

Gabriella smiled and started to walk down the kitchen, she made coffee and started to prepare breakfast for the gang.

She turned and saw Troy staring at her

"What are you looking at?" she giggled

"Nothing, what are ya making?" he said quickly changing the subject

"Just simple breakfast, eggs, bacon, toast, coffee, and other stuff." She smiled

Troy loved that smile. It always made his day.

AFTER a few minutes of pure silence, Taylor woke up and greeted the two

"Hey guys! Good morning!" said Taylor excitedly

"Hey Tay! What made your day?" said Troy, Gabriella laughed

"What?" asked Troy to Gabriella

"Nothing, its just what you said rhymed."said Gabriella honestly

"Thank you Bolton. What made my day early in the morning is that we get to enroll to a new school!" Taylor squealed

" Oh." Troy and Gabriella said in unison

"Hey, I'm hungry! What's for Bfast?" asked Chad while running down the stairs

"Just simple breakfast" said Troy

"GOOD MORNING!" said Kelsi, Sharpay, and Ryan as they walk down

"Good morning to you too!" said Gabriella

"C'mon let's eat!" said Grabriella

While eating, they were chatting, munching, and just a plain old rountine of a breakfast.

"So guys, when I'm done washing the dishes we can enroll to the school" said Gabriella, all nodded and went to the living room

AFTER dishes, Gabriella said everyone should be ready to go.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Gabriella as they all went to her car. While Sharpay told them that she bought a car when they went shopping and coming tomorrow

" Yeah, we're ready!" Ryan said

ON the way was not quiet at all. Everyone was talking, even Gabriella on their way to school

WHEN they reached Clover High, evryone gasped of how big was the school

"WOW" everyone said

"Thanks, I guess" Gabriella said unsure

They went to the office and started enrolling

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez. Umm. I'm a student here and I would like to enroll six people here" Gabriella said to the registrar

"Ok Miss Montez, please tell the six to fill up the sign-up sheets and proceed to the Guidance Office for their entrance exam"the registrar said to Gabriella

"Ok Miss Faulstaff" replied Gabriella

"Hey guys! Can you fill the sheets here and after come with me for the entrance exam!" said Gabriella to the gang

Troy was the first one to finish, so he sat next to Gabriella

"So what scholl did you come from Troy?" asked Gabriella

"East High School, in Alberquerque" answered Troy

" So, East High Basketball Captain?" questioned Gabriella

"Yeah" laughed Troy

"You're popular?" she asked

"I guess you could say that" he answered

"Hey guys! C'mon!" exclaimed Taylor

They all went to the Guidance Office for the East High Wildcats' entrance exams

"So guys, here in this exam is pretty simple questions so no need to be scared or nervous" said Gabriella as they entered the Guidance Office

"Umm.. Ms. Zeta, these six are going to take their entrance exams" she explained to the Guidance Councelor

"Ahh, yes.. So you six come here, I would like to have a word" Ms. Zeta pointed at the six

They followed what they are told and listened carefully

" So you six, you will be taking your entrance exams in the exam room." Said Ms. Zeta as she pass the exams to them

As they made their way, to look at Gabriella mouthed 'good luck'. They all nodded while Troy smiled as they entered. When they are in Gabriella blushed of what Troy had given to her.

The test was pretty easy, even Chad was confident. When they got out they immediately went to sit with Gabriella, they told her of how the easy the exam was and how thankful they are.

"Okay you six, I have great news for you all, YOU ALL PASSED" Ms. Zeta exclaimed, all six screamed and went to hug Gabriella (Like the scene from What time is it in hsm2)

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Gabriellaaaa!" said the gang in unison

"You're welcome guys, you all deserve it!" said Gabriella, proud of them

" Ms. Montez, kindly show them around the school and help them buy their school needs" said Ms. Zeta giving Gabriella a checklist of what they need

"Thank you Miss" replied Gabriella

As they walked out of the Guidance Office;

" Welcome to Clover High guys!" welcomed Gabriella

"Thanks" they said

" So first up iPad books!" said Gabriella as they went to the MIS to buy their iPad books

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! Be writing/posting 2 post everyday (If I can cuz I have school)**

 **Review**

 **I don't own these even if I want to; all belong to disney and MR. K.O.**

 **Till then**

 **ANYA^_^**


	6. School Shopping

Chapter 5 – School Shopping

 **FIRST UP: BOOKS**

"Come on, lets get you six some books" said Gabriella, leading thenway to the MIS ( iPad sellers thingy )

" OMG! I'm so excited!" squealed Sharpay

" Umm.. Miss, can we buy six iPads?" asked Gabriella

"Yeah, sure, what's your name?" asked the MIS

"Ummm… Gabriella Montez Miss.." replied Gabriella

"Ok, Ms. Montez. Wait for a second while I get the iPads." Gabriella nodded

"Okay so Sharpay, you'll pay for everything?" Gabriella asked Sharpay, she nodded

"Yeah, of course. Anything for my friends!" Sharpay smiled

" Okay Miss Montez, here are your 6 iPads, that'll be 9,000 pesos" (pesos is philippine money) said the MIS

"Sharpay…" called Gabriella

"I'll pay for it, here" Sharpay handed the money

"Thank you, you may carry on to the Books downloader center to download your books" the MIS said, they all nodded

" MINES THE BLACK ONE!" yelled Chad

" Dude, theres like 6 iPads there. No need to be rough" said Troy

" Whatever, the black one is mine" clarified Chad, everyone laughed

" Hello, are you here to download your books?" said the Downloader Man

"Yes sir" said Gabriella

"So what Grade?" asked the man

"Umm. Grade 9 or Juniors" said Gabriella, as she handed the iPads to him

"Oh ok, so since tomorrow's Monday, just leave your tablets here so we can download them books as soon as possible. But do they have the names?" he said and asked, Gabriella shook her head

"Oh, please put on the names first" he said

They nodded, Chad immediately got the black one and put his name in the iPad. Evryone did the same

"Thank you! You may go to the canteen for the school supplies" he said

They all nodded

 **SECOND: SCHOOL SUPPLIES**

" Hello, are you here to buy you school needs?" the seller said, they nodded

" The school said that we have the school supplies in a pack so it'll be more faster" said the seller

"So how many?" said the seller

"Umm. Six miss" said Gabriella

"Ok, I'll go get them" said as she went to the back to get the school supplies

" So, how do you like it so far?" asked Gabriella

"This school is amazing, its just like East High" said Taylor, Gabriella smiled

" Great, I'm really glad you're satisfied" Gabriella said

"So that'll be 1,000 pesos in total" said the seller

"I'll pay for it, thank you miss" said Sharpay

"Here you go" said as she handed the gang the school supplies, after that they left

" So nice school" Troy said to Gabriella starting a conversation

"Yeah, thanks" Gabriella smiled

"Is it something like East High?" asked Gabriella

"Yeah, it really is" Troy said as he smiled

He was so caught up in the moment and started to lean in. Gabriella did the same, they we're about to kiss but then..

"DUDE COME ON!" yelled Chad

The two pulled away and blushed furiously

' _Damn Chad, remind me to kill Chad when we get home'_ Troy thought

' _That was so embarrassing'_ Gabriella thought

 **THIRD: THE TOUR**

After the Troyella moment, Gabriella decided to give the gang a tour

" So guys you already seen the offices, so here's the Main Clover High" said Gabriella going inside the huge High School

"Wow! This school's big" said Kelsi, amazed

" Here's the Math classroom, the science classroom, chemistry lab, my homeroom or possibly our homeroom" said Gabriella

"Yeah maybe" said Troy

Gabriella smiled

" Here's the canteen, they make great food" said Gabriella

" Can't wait!" said Chad, Gabriella laughed

They went outside the school and went to go to the auditorium

" So here's the auditorium" said Gabriella, as they went inside to reveal a huge auditorium, like East High's

Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi gasped and squealed

"OMG! Its beautiful!" Sharpay said

"Wow!" Kelsi and Ryan said in unison

" Thanks" thanked Gabriella, the rest laughed

" Ok, moving on" said Gabriella as they left the auditorium

When they got outside, they got meet by a small house like construction

"What's this?" asked Kelsi

"You're the composer of the group right?" asked Gabriella, Kelsi nodded

" I'm sure you're gonna love this" assured Gabriella

As she opened the door, it revealed a huge Music Room with a big Grand Piano in the middle

" Oh My God" Kelsi gasped

" I knew you'd like it" said Gabriella

As they walked out of the musci room, they caught up with the Big Laboratory for scholastic decathlon stuff. As they went inside Taylor squealed at the equipments and the scholastic decathlon stuff

" Oh My Gosh Gabi, this is amazing!" Taylor said

" Thanks I hope you'd like it when its used"

" Yeah" said Taylor

As they went out of the Lab, they went to the Huge and Large Gym

" Clover High Gym" said Chad and Troy in unison

They looked at each other and ran inside, the others laughed

"Woah…" they said, when they got inside they see the basket ball court and it was amazing!

" Gabriella this is amazing" said Troy when Gabriella got beside him, she smiled

" Thanks" said Gabriella

" I can't believe we're going to be playing here" Chad and Troy said looking around

" Oh! That reminds me we need to have you all clubs!" Gabriella said, the girls squealed and the guys said " YEAH", Gabriella giggled.

They all went outside and went to the Club Managing System

" Excuse me, I have six new students here and they would like to join their clubs" said Gabriella

" Okay Ms. Montez. Please tell them to sign up this form" said as she handed Gabriella the six forms

" Guys, sign these forms up!" said Gabriella as she pass down the forms

 _Varsity Club Chemistry Club Drama Club/Performing_

 _MathComSci Club Scholastic Decathlon Club_

 _Koro Dominicano Knights of the Altar Health Club_

 _If Varsity:_

 _Basketball Volleyball Soccer Badminton Tennis_

They all filled up their forms and gave it to the Club Manager

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N: LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW**

 **ILL TRY TO UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER**

 **DOESN'T BELONG TO ME; ALL BELONGS TO DISNEY AND MR. K.O.**

 **TILL THEN**

 **ANYA^_^**


	7. First Day

Chapter 6 – First Day

When they got home from Clover High, they immediately said Thank you to Gabriella

" thank you Gabriella for all you've done for us so far" said Taylor

" You're welcome" said Gabriella

IT was night time, everyone went to bed. Except Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella was at her tree house thinking about how they will react on their reaction and Troy was just getting a glass of water

When he realized that Gabriella was not at the couch, he immediately went to the tree house to see if she's there

He was climbing up and he heard Gabriella singing

I don't know about you

But I'm feeling 22

Everything will be alright if

you keep me next to you

You don't know about me

But I bet you want to

Everything will be alright if

We just keep dancing like we're

22 oh 22

"Wow, nice voice" Troy said

"TROY, you scared me!" Gabriella said

" Sorry" said Troy as he took a seat next to Gabriella

" So what are you doing out here?" asked Troy

"Nothing, I'm just thinking" said Gabriella

"About what?" asked Troy

"About Clover high" she said truthfully

"Oh" said Troy

" You're a great guy Troy" said Gabriella, randomly

Troy laughed " Where did that came from?" asked Troy

" Just thinking" she said

There was an awkward silence until Troy broke it.

" I better get some sleep, you should too" suggested Troy

"Yeah, I'll be down there in abit" said Gabriella

" Alright, Good Night" he said as he kissed her cheek

"Good Night" said Gabriella

When Troy came down, he mentally kicked himself 'why did I kiss her?; she probably thinks I'm a wierdo' Troy thought. Went inside and go to sleep

'Did he just kiss me?' Gabriella thought; after a few minutes she went down and went to sleep

IN THE MORNING

Gabriella woke up early and woke up the others. She was greeted by a good morning by all of them and told Sharpay that her car just arrived and she'll just pay in the afternoon

When they were all ready, they all waited for the school service but Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and Ryan decided that they should take the car instead. Gabriella gave the address of the school and drove off. Leaving Gabriella, Troy, and Chad at home

"So I'll just get my backpack upstairs" she said; the two boys nodded

Troy watched her go upstairs and looked at her in amazement 'she lookes beautiful'

" Looks like someone has a crush" said Chad

" No, she's just a friend" said Troy

" Yeah right dude, I see the look of your eyes when you look at her. You're in love" said Chad teasingly

"Fine I admit I really like her but keep it a secret. Its just between me, you, and Taylor" said Troy

"Okay dude" said Chad

When Gabriella came down, the bus just arrived; not like a bus, more like a school shuttle/service

They all went inside and took their seats

Gabriella pulled out her tablet and earphones and started listening to music. She was tapping her fingers in some kind of rhythm and Troy and Chad stare at her. Troy was admiring her so much it hurts him seeing her with another guy.

When they finally got to Clover High. They were greeted by the girls plus Ryan.

"Hey guys!" Chad said as he kissed his girlfriend

"So hows the ride?" asked Ryan

" It was alright" said Troy looking at Gabriella who was listening to music

They all carried on and went to the Downloading Center to get their iPads

"YES YOU'RE MINE" Chad said ; evryone laughed

"Come on, lets go to our lockers" said Gabriella

As they went to their lockers they immediately put their notebooks and other school supplies in. They all went as a group to go meet up with Gabriella

When they went to Gabriella's locker, they saw Gabriella being bullied by Blake again. Troy clenched his fist and anger was taking over him

" Hey nerdbrain, do my assignment again!" Blake screamed at Gabriella

As Gabriella was about to speak, Trot walked over to her and stood up for her

"What's you problem dude! She's just a girl!" yelled Troy

"You stay out of this!" Blake said

" Who are you anyway?!" asked Blake

" I'm Troy, Troy Bolton" said Troy; Blake was shocked, he did know Troy, he feared Troy because he was part of East High's basketball team. With that he walked away embarrassed

" Are you okay?" asked Troy looking at Gabriella

" Yeah, thank you Troy! You helped me a lot!" she said thankedfull

The gang looked at them like they were about to say awww

"Okay lovebirds lets get to class" said Sharpay

The Two pulled away and blushed furiously; Gabriella showed them the way to their homeroom. Luckily for them, thay all have the exact same schedule as Gabriella

When they reached their destination, they all went to their seats.

"Okay class, we have six new students here at Clover High, all the new students,please stand up and introduce yourselves" Their homeroom teacher, Ms. Costanza said

The six stood up and started introducing themselves

" My name is Taylor McKessie, I'm 17, I'm from East High. I'm smart, I was in the scholastic decathlon team in my old school. And I guess that's it" Taylor said

" Thank you Miss Mckessie, you may take your seat, next please" she said

" I'm Kelsi Nielson, I'm 17, I'm also from East High, I'm in the Drama club, I write songs, I'm a composer, and I guess that's all" Kelsi said

" Thank you Miss Nielson, next!" she said

" I'm Ryan Evans, I'm 17, I'm from East High, I'm also in the Drama Club, I sing and dance, most especially I choreograph dance and I play baseball" Ryan said

"Thank you Mr. Evans" she said

" I'm Sharpay Evans, I'm 17, I'm from East High, my Twin brother is Ryan, I'm from the Drama Club at East High, I sing and dance and I've been in 17 school productions" said Sharpay confidently

"Thank you Ms. Evans"

" I'm Chad Danforth, I'm 17 , all of us came from East High, I play for the basketball team as the co-captain with Troy and I really suck at Math" Chad said ; everyone laughed at the last part

"Thank you Mister Danforth for the lovely informations.. and our last one is?" she asked

" I'm Troy Bolton, I'm 17, I sing, I'm the captain of the basketball team in East High. And I guess that's it" Troy said ; all the cheerleaders and girls started to look and admire Troy as well as squeal. Troy rolled his eyes

"Thank you Mister Bolton.. and class that's al, for today, have the time for yourselves" she said

Troy smiled and immediately went to Gabriella

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: IM SUCH A CLIFF HANGER * EVIL LAUGH* PLEASE REVIEW AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZAC EFRON LOVE U LOTS

THESE CHARACTERS DOESN'T BELONG TO ME

TEY BELONG TO DISNEY AND MR.K.O.

TILL THEN

ANYA^_^


	8. Girlfriend

Chapter 7 - Girlfriend

As Troy walked up to Gabriella, he got blocked by the most sluttiest girl in school, the head cheerleader Amanda Crowman.

" Hey, you're cute, you're new here right?" flirted Amanda

" Uh, yeah I'm new" said Troy

"What's your name?" Asked Amanda

"Troy, Troy Bolton" answered Troy

" Name's Amanda Crowman" said Amanda

"Oh, ok.. I need to go now" said Troy

" Uh... sure... see you around" said the offended Amanda, no one has never rejected her before

When Amanda got aside, Troy immediately went to Gabriella. When Amanda saw that Troy and Gabriella are together, she got jealous and furious ' I'll do evrything to get Troy to be with me' Amanda thought

When Troy got to Gabriella

" Hey, how's your first day so far?" Asked Gabriella

"Yea, its fine.." said Troy

" Students, its free period you can go!" Ms. Costanza said

Troy looked at Gabriella with a smile on his face, she smiled back

" Uh. Guys, you can look around.. I want to show Troy something.." said Gabriella, all nodded smiling

" Okay, just be careful lovebirds" said Taylor, the two blushedThank

" See ya" said Troy

Troy and Gabriella walked down the hall and got infront of a large door

" A door?" asked Troy

" Hey, don't judge a book by its cover! Its my secret hiding place.." said Gabriella acting offended

They opened the door and it revealed a staircase that leads to the rooftop filled with flowers and plants

"Wow.. this kindda reminds me of East High" said Troy

"Thanks" said Gabriella

" Thanks for showing me all this Gabi, this reminds me of home..." said Troy not wanting to tell his real feelings

" Listen, Troy. I know this is kind of random, but I like you..." said Gabriella, Troy's face lit up

"Really?" Asked Troy

"Yeah.." said Gabriella with a smile

" Gabriella I like you too but more than a friend..." said Troy, not realizing what he just said

Gabriella's eyes widen 'he likes me more than a friend? Possibly a girlfriend?' Gabriella thought

" Me too.. I like you too alot..." said Gabriella

Troy started leaning in until

RRIIINNGGG

'Stupid bell' Troy thought

"We should be heading to class.." said Gabriella, standing up and kissing Troy on the cheek

"Yeah, we should probably get going.." Troy said slipping his hand to Gabriella's and interlacing it, Gabriella smiled

As they walk down the stairs, opening the door, walking outside looking like a couple. Everyone started whispering and spreading rumors. Amanda on the other hand, watched them in jealousy 'that should be me holding Troy's hand! That geek Montez is always ruining everything' Amanda thought

" So I'll see you later?" Asked Troy

"Yeah, see you later" answered Gabriella, Troy kissed his cheek and walked to his next class leaving Gabriella in the Science lab, her nect subject

After Science class, Gabriella has Drama class with Troy. As she entered the Drama classroom, she saw Troy inside talking to Chad and Sharpay. Troy saw Gabriella walked in and winked at her. She smiled and went to her seat.

Drama class started. Everyone was bored, even Sharpay. Troy ripped a piece of paper and wrote something in it

" Miss can I use the restroom?" Asked Troy politely

She nodded and Troy passed to Gabriella's table leaving the small note that he wrote, he turned around and winked at her before leaving the classroom.

 _'Secret hiding place at lunch... ;)_

 _-Troy_

Gabriella smiled at the note and sighed thinking of what Troy will do. Just as Troy walked in, he saw Gabriella mouthed him 'okay' before winking. He smiled at the attraction And carried on with class

Lunch came and Gabriella waited at the rooftop, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Hey! You came!" greeted Troy as he went up

"Hey to you to Wildcat" greeted Gabriella

"New nicknames now?" Troy said as he took a seat next to Gabriella

"Yeah" said Gabriella

"So... what do you want to talk about?" Asked Gabriella

"Nothing, I just want to spend some time with my girlfriend-to-be..!" Said Troy, Gabriella smiled

"Yeah yeah, I get it" teased Gabriella

"You know, you're different from the other girls I've met" said Troy sincerely

" Maybe I am, * sigh * but I'm just Gabriella, the geeky Math girl in Clover high " said Gabriella

" No, no you're not " he said as he tucks a stray hair to Gabriella's ear

He started to lean in ready to capture her lips. And for the very first time, their lips met, they felt sparks and fireworks. Gabriella started to snake her her arms around Troy's neck and Troy snaked his arms around Gabriella. They deepen the kiss and pulled back after a few minutes.

"Never thought my first kiss would be Troy Bolton!" Exclaimed Gabriella

"Well, you better believe it." Said Troy

"So... since we already kissed, I want to ask you something really important. Gabriella Anne Montez, will you be my girlfriend?" Said Troy as he kneeled down infront of Gabriella holding her hand, looking deeply in her eyes

"Yes" Gabriella said

Troy smiled and stood up, holding her and spinning her around. Gabriella was laughing, how he loved her laugh. He put her back to the ground

"To be honest, I've never something like this before." Said Troy and Gabriella in unison, they laughed

"Great minds think alike" said Gabriella

"Yeah, so- " Troy was cut off

RRIIINNGGG END OF LUNCH BREAK

"Wow, I hate the bell" said Troy

"Yeah.." said Gabriella as she held Troy's hand and walk out of the rooftop

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 ** _SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING, BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORK MAAATHHHH_**

 ** _TILL THEN_**

 ** _ANYA^_^_**


End file.
